INUYASHA- THE 3 YEARS AFTER
by ibraheemrao
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are separated for 3 years see how they get on with their lives without each other


This is my very first fanfiction story which is what Inuyasha and Kagome do daily in the 3 years after naraku is defeated and The Shikon Jewel is gone for good.

* * *

In the 3 years following the defeat of Naraku Kagome has been sent back to her own time. Inuyasha decides to stay in kaede's village and takes on the role of protector of village himself, and the rest of villagers are happy to have Inuyasha because they know he can prevent trouble before it even come near due his superior smelling senses the village and can become a productive member of the village especially with his demon strength. lnuyasha lives alone in the small house on the outer perimeter of the village which he built all by himself with wood that only has room which is used for him to sleep daily and only has one window and on nights where he feels to contained he just sleeps on a high tree branch with his sword. Sango and Miroku live in a house right next to kaede's and eventually have twins girls named Yakari and Yumi in year two post-Naraku and a boy named Akio a year later. Sesshomaru decides adopts Rin as his daughter based on the fact that girl's parents were killed long ago by thieves, but leaves her to live with kaede's because he she needs to learn how to live with humans and the fact that he is busy as Lord Of The West, but comes to visit her twice a month with each trip lasting a couple of days before heading back with Jaken. Shippo is busy taking his exams to become a great fox demon but stops by the village whenever he has time often no more than a few days before heading back. Kohaku is a demon slayer who goes around helping people who are having trouble with demons.

* * *

Inuyasha's Schedule

8:00 Wake up and take a morning walk within the village

8:30 Go on morning demon Patrol around the village

9;30 Come back to the village from morning demon patrol and eat breakfast

10:00 Visit Sango and Miroku

10:30-12:30 Help the village with anything they need especially if it requires strength

12;30-1:00 Eat lunch with Sango and Miroku at their home

1;30-5:30 Continue helping the villagers till the end of the day.

5:30-6:00 Go back home for a relax

6:00-8:00 Go on evening demon patrol before

8:30 Eat dinner at home

9:30 Go visit Sango, and Miroku

10:30 Go to bed and start the cycle all over again

* * *

Kagome's schedule

7;00 Wake Up and get ready

8:00 Eat breakfast with mom, Sota, and grandpa

8:10 Leave home and walk to school

8:30 Arrive at school and wait outside till class starts

8:50 Head to first period

9:00-9:50 Geometry Class: In this class Kagome doesn't know anyone and keeps to herself by sitting the back and minds her own business even though is this can drive her crazy sometimes despite it being a subject that she is good at.

9:55-10:45 Gym Class: In this class Kagome is good at mostly because of having to constantly run away from demons from her time in the Feudal Era and her friends Eri,Yuka, and Ayumi are also in this class and she loves that even though they ask her questions about Inuyasha

10:50-11:40 Psychology Class: In this class Kagome doesn't know anyone, and she sits in the backs corner of the classroom and minds her own business and finds learning the material extremely easy.

11:45-12:15 Lunch Period Kagome sometimes sits with her friends despite them asking questions about inuyasha constantly but most of the she sits alone in the back of the cafeteria wondering if she'll her inuyasha and group ever again.

12:20-12:50 Art Class: In this class Kagome really enjoys despite making average artwork because it's with her friend Yuka and she loves having you can make the best artwork between the two of them

12:551;45 Study Hall: During this Kagome tries to get as much homework as possible before her last class so she doesn't have to do it at home and sometimes can't help but think about inuyasha and others

1:50-2:40 English Literature Class: This class is Kagome's favorite not because she interested in the actual material but it's the last class before she to go home. Her friends Eri and Ayumi also in this class, all three of the girls sit back in the back corner of the class so that way they're less likely when they get caught for zoning out due to the teacher and class being boring. Kagome has the highest grade in this class out of all the students in the class.

3:00 Arrive home greet her mom, brother, grandpa and sometimes her cat and immediately go up to her room and lay down and think about Inuyasha and the group.

4:00-6:30 Do homework and study while try not to think about Inuyasha and the others.

6:30-7:15 Go to the well house for 10 minutes and reminisce about her time in the Feudal Era and take short nap in her room.

7:15-7:30 Have dinner with her mom, brother, and grandpa.

7:30-9:45 Watch movies with grandpa, and Buyo before bed.

9:45-10:00 Get ready for bed and pack all of her schoolbooks for the next day of school.

10:00 Go to bed and do the cycle all over again.


End file.
